


les couleurs te vont si bien

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Almost Kiss, Art, M/M, Painting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être réel.





	les couleurs te vont si bien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [colours look so good on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743379) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



> j'ai donc réécrit l'épisode 3 à ma sauce.  
> (oubliez les clips qui ont eu lieu après celui sur l'échelle de kinsey)
> 
> (english version available on my profile)

Quand Daphné avait une idée en tête, il était inutile d’essayer de l’en dissuader.  
C’était pour cette raison que Lucas était au lycée un vendredi soir alors qu’il pourrait être affalé dans son lit, regarder un film – ou faire n’importe quoi d’autre qu’accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses de toutes les couleurs sur les murs du foyer.

« C’est une bonne idée cette soirée, non ? s’exclama Daphné avec enthousiasme.  
— J’te rappelle quand même que tu étais contre il y a à peine une semaine, répliqua Alexia en se battant presque avec son élastique à cheveux fluorescent.  
— Par contre, la fresque, ça va pas du tout… marmonna la blonde entre ses dents, ignorant le commentaire de son amie. Ça gâche tout.  
— On pourrait accrocher un genre de voile blanc ? proposa Emma depuis un coin de la pièce, assise sur une chaise, téléphone à la main.  
— Je sais ! On pourrait accrocher un voile blanc !  
— Et tu veux qu’on trouve ça où, exactement ? soupira Imane alors qu’elle empilait autant de chaises qu’elle pouvait en porter.  
— Dans la salle d’arts plastiques, il y en a sûrement un, intervint Lucas sans ôter les yeux de ses guirlandes.  
— Ben, dans la salle d’arts plastiques, évidemment, s’esclaffa Daphné. Tiens, Lucas, ça te dérangerait d’y aller ? Essaie de trouver de la peinture fluo en même temps, s’il te plaît. »  
Lucas leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra, lâchant le tas de guirlandes emmêlées pour les laisser tomber dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. De toute façon, dire « non » à cette fille était pour ainsi dire inconcevable – sauf s’il vous prenait l’envie de mourir dans d’atroces souffrances.

Le pire dans tout ça, c’était que cette soirée n’aurait lieu que le lendemain soir, vers vingt heures. Autrement dit, dans plus de vingt-quatre heures. Mais Daphné avait insisté pour qu’ils commençassent les préparatifs dès maintenant, argumentant que _tout devait être absolument parfait, sinon personne ne viendrait_.  
Personne n’avait osé lui dire que, soirée parfaite ou pas, le foyer restait le foyer et tout le monde s’en fichait.

En passant devant la salle d’arts plastiques, Lucas fut surpris de trouver la porte grande ouverte et la lumière allumée. Sans un bruit, il entra et regarda autour de la pièce sauf que, visiblement, il n’y avait personne. Le personnel du lycée avait dû oublier de fermer. Plus confiant, il s’avança vers l’arrière de la salle. Il y avait là une seconde porte qui renfermait une autre pièce, un petit local, où étaient entreposés tous les matériaux et outils artistiques. Lucas n’était jamais venu ici ; les arts plastiques, ce n’était pas vraiment son truc et, de toute façon, seuls les élèves qui en avaient choisi l’option étaient autorisés à entrer.  
Ce qui signifiait qu’il n’était pas censé être ici. Mais bon, personne ne s’en rendrait compte, et c’était pour le projet du foyer – pas pour voler la réserve de pinceaux et de pots de peinture.

Néanmoins, quand il ouvrit la porte du local, Lucas se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas tout seul. Face à lui, un dos. Un dos recouvert d’un sweat à capuche aussi noir que le ciel nocturne. Un dos qu’il pourrait reconnaître entre mille après des heures passées à le visualiser.  
Eliott se retourna vivement, alerté par le grincement causé par l’ancienneté de la charnière. Quand il s’aperçut de la présence du châtain, ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire radieux alors qu’il coinçait un pinceau derrière son oreille.  
« Salut, Lucas. »

À cet instant, Lucas sut qu’il tombait à nouveau. Bien qu’il s’était promis maintes et maintes fois de ne plus penser à ce garçon de cette manière-là – avec des cœurs à la place des mots –, tout ça n’était plus que paroles en l’air parce que _bon Dieu son sourire_.  
Mais Eliott avait une copine. Une copine qu’il aimait.  
Autrement dit, il était totalement inaccessible et le simple fait d’avoir osé le draguer sans savoir s’il était libre ou non était absolument immonde de sa part. Il revoyait ses sourires, réentendait ses paroles, ressentait ses yeux contre sa nuque alors qu’il jouait du piano rien que pour lui comme jamais il n’avait joué pour personne auparavant.  
Pourtant, tout ça, toute cette pseudo-attirance, ce n’était que des histoires qu’il s’était racontées dans sa tête. Eliott avait une copine. Une copine qu’il aimait.

« Salut, déglutit-il en lâchant le battant de la porte.  
— Tu fais option arts, toi aussi ?  
— Quoi ? Euh, non, non… bafouilla Lucas.  
— Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? ricana doucement Eliott, pivotant sur son tabouret pour lui faire face.  
— Hum… je… Foyer.  
— Hum… tu… Foyer ? » répéta-t-il.  
Lucas ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se retrouver une contenance. _Ressaisis-toi, Lucas._  
« J’ai besoin de peinture et d’un genre de drap blanc pour le foyer.  
— C’est un peu plus français, je comprends mieux. »

Ses yeux se levèrent d’eux-mêmes vers le ciel alors que le rire d’Eliott inondait le petit local. Dans ces moments-là, la seule chose que Lucas voulait faire, c’était l’embrasser pour le faire taire. Pas seulement dans ces moments-là, finalement ; tout le temps.  
Mais Eliott avait une copine. Une copine qu’il aimait. Tout ça, toute cette pseudo-attirance, ce n’était que des histoires qu’il s’était racontées dans sa tête.

« Il te faut quoi, comme peinture ? demanda Eliott en se levant pour se diriger vers un placard.  
— Ah ouais, d’accord, à peine un mois au lycée et tu connais déjà les recoins sombres du local d’arts plastiques ?  
— Bah ouais, acquiesça-t-il, jetant un regard par dessus son épaule avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Je passe ma vie ici.  
— Et tu y fais quoi, au juste ? C’est pas vraiment un endroit que j’appellerais divertissant, remarqua Lucas. Surtout qu’il y a une salle dix fois plus grande et lumineuse juste à côté.  
— Je peins, je dessine… Y’a pas vraiment autre chose à faire, ici, je crois. »  
Eliott se retourna totalement et s’appuya sur le placard, bras croisés contre sa poitrine.  
« À moins que tu aies quelque chose en tête. »  
Dans cette position, il y avait une telle prestance qui émanait de lui que Lucas sentit son visage chauffer brutalement, et il s’empressa de baisser la tête, s’éclairant la gorge. _C’est dans ta tête, Lucas._

Pour se donner un semblant de contenance, il marcha jusqu’au tabouret où était assis l’autre garçon une minute plutôt. Les picotements sur sa peau le rendait extrêmement conscient des yeux d’Eliott posés sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement et leva son regard sur une toile colorée. Quoique, « colorée » ne serait pas le premier mot qu’il utiliserait pour la décrire. Du noir, du gris, du blanc. Et c’était tout. Pourtant, une certaine beauté que Lucas ne saurait exprimer se dégageait du tableau. Une certaine mélancolie, aussi. Chaque ton semblait strictement séparé des autres et, malgré ça, il avait l’impression qu’ils étaient tous liés.

« C’est toi qui as fait ça ? interrogea Lucas sans quitter la toile des yeux.  
— Ouais. Mais bon, c’est pas grand chose. Puis je suis loin d’avoir fini. »  
Le châtain tourna la tête vers Eliott. Il avait laissé sa tête retomber contre le bois du placard et sa bouche était entrouverte. Ses yeux étaient si profonds, leur bleu semblait le sonder.  
« C’est magnifique. Vraiment. »

Il se redressa et s’avança pour se tenir à côté de lui et observer son œuvre. Les yeux de Lucas, eux, ne pouvaient se résoudre à quitter le profil d’Eliott. Il était tellement… beau. Vraiment beau. Tout chez ce garçon lui coupait le souffle. Il n’y avait pas un seul petit détail qui clochait. Et le voir de si près…  
Eliott tourna la tête et emprisonna le regard de Lucas du sien. Quand, du coin de l’œil, il aperçut le bout de sa langue humidifier sa lèvre inférieure, il crut défaillir. Ce fut le sourire qui suivit qui le garda sur Terre.  
« Mais t’es tout petit, en fait. »  
Les yeux de Lucas se mirent à papillonner malgré lui et un petit rire lui échappa.  
« Ah ? Et tu te dis pas que peut-être c’est toi qui es trop grand ? osa-t-il rétorquer, sa langue appuyée contre ses incisives.  
— C’est pas grave, tu sais, c’est mignon les gens de petite taille. »  
Il haussa les sourcils alors que les coins de ses lèvres tentaient de se hisser toujours plus haut sur ses joues, et il aurait pu jurer qu’Eliott était en train de flirter avec lui.  
Il aurait pu. Mais Eliott avait une copine. Une copine qu’il aimait. Tout ça, toute cette pseudo-attirance, ce n’était que des histoires qu’il se racontait dans sa tête.

Quand cette pensée l’assaillit, Lucas s’éclaircit la gorge et détourna les yeux du visage du garçon. Il devait arrêter ce petit délire. Maintenant. Tout ça, ça ne voulait rien dire, ni pour Eliott, et encore moins pour lui.

« Du fluo, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en ébouriffant ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux.  
— Hein ? »  
Lucas redressa la tête et regarda Eliott. _Copine._  
« De la peinture fluo. C’est ça qu’il me faut, expliqua-t-il, les lèvres plissées.  
— Oh. OK. »  
Eliott hocha la tête doucement et pivota sur ses talons pour retourner auprès du placard. Le châtain ferma les yeux, soupira silencieusement, puis le suivit – tout en faisant son possible pour laisser une distance raisonnable entre eux deux. _Copine, Lucas. Copine_ , se répéta-t-il encore.

« T’as peur que je te contamine ou quoi ? »  
Lucas leva la tête et croisa le regard d’Eliott. Il semblait… perplexe. Un magnifique sourire éclairait son visage, et ça lui faisait ressentir des choses qu’il préférerait ne pas ressentir, mais il avait l’air totalement perdu. Comme s’il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.  
_Au moins, ils étaient deux._  
« Non, je…  
— Ben, viens, alors, le coupa-t-il. Choisis ce qui te faut. »  
D’un signe de tête, il désigna le placard qu’il venait d’ouvrir. Les autres clefs du trousseau, celles qui n’étaient pas enfoncées dans la serrure, tintaient encore l’une contre l’autre. Puis Eliott disparut derrière le battant et ce ne fut qu’à ce moment où Lucas ne put plus le voir qu’il parvint à relâcher l’air qui était resté coincé dans ses poumons.

Ses pieds se séparaient à peine du sol lorsqu’ils le menèrent auprès du garçon. Lucas avait cette sensation étrange d’être coincé dans une faille où le temps n'était qu’une conception, où les secondes se déroulaient au rythme des minutes, où les minutes se déroulaient au rythme des heures. Il laissa reposer son corps contre le coin du placard, et ses yeux, par pur réflexe, se posèrent sur le profil d’Eliott. Il ne le faisait même pas exprès. C’était comme s’il était attiré par lui, autant métaphoriquement que littéralement. _Copine, Lucas._ C’était si perturbant. Malgré le mot qu’il se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit, son corps ne parvenait pas à faire le lien. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de ne rien ressentir pour ce garçon ?

« Il y a du jaune, du orange… du vert, aussi. Et je crois qu’il y a du rose, au fond, attends… »  
Le crâne d’Eliott était quasiment au fond du placard mais il en ressortit rapidement. Quand il se tourna vers lui, Lucas baissa les yeux sur les quatre larges tubes de peinture qu’il tenait entre ses mains – ses _grandes_ mains.  
« Ça te va ?  
— Je… Ouais, je suppose.  
— Tu veux peut-être voir à quoi les couleurs ressemblent ? »  
Lucas aurait voulu lui dire que les couleurs des peintures étaient très certainement celles que portaient leurs tubes respectifs – sinon, on ne les aurait pas colorés ainsi – mais, la vérité, c’était que dire « oui » à Eliott était un automatisme. S’il venait à lui proposer de se teindre les poils en violet, il accepterait sûrement sans réfléchir.  
« Euh, ouais, d’accord. »

Eliott déposa trois des quatre tubes sur une des étagères puis décapsula le dernier de son pouce, qui s’avérait être celui de couleur verte. Son autre main se dressa au niveau de son oreille et y attrapa le pinceau. Lucas suivait ses doigts du regard, mais il savait que c’était son visage qu’Eliott observait. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son feu visuel le brûler.  
Les poils du pinceau s’enfoncèrent dans le tube puis en sortirent recouverts d’une couche de peinture verte dont la teinte tirait sur le kaki malgré qu’elle étincelait légèrement.  
« Une fois dans le noir complet, la couleur brille encore plus. » expliqua-t-il.  
Lucas leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d’Eliott. Il ne saurait dire s’il s’agissait de la lumière jaunâtre que répandait l’ampoule ou s’ils étaient toujours comme ça, mais ils semblaient scintiller.

Toute notion du temps était inconnue au bataillon et ils auraient pu rester là pendant des heures, les yeux de l’un dans ceux de l’autre, Lucas ne l’aurait pas remarqué. Il y avait quelque chose chez Eliott ; il ne saurait dire quoi… Il y avait quelque chose chez Eliott qui le rendait dingue. Qui lui donnait envie de tout abandonner, rien que pour être avec lui. Ce n’était pas qu’une seule chose spécifique, c’était… C’était tout et rien à la fois. C’était _lui_.

Quand Eliott déposa doucement son index sur une de ses joues, Lucas ne sut d’abord pas comment réagir. C’était la première fois qu’il le touchait. Délibérément. C’était la première fois que sa peau touchait directement la sienne. Ses sens étaient en alerte, prêts à enregistrer au plus profond de sa mémoire chaque détail de ce moment. Chaque poil qui se hérissait sur son corps, chaque frisson qui le parcourait, chaque pulsation de son cœur qui semblait le secouer tout entier. L’index d’Eliott bougea, se déplaça pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres, mais s’arrêta avant de l’atteindre, et il fut incroyablement compliqué pour Lucas de ne pas lâcher un soupir de frustration.  
Puis, juste comme ça, il n’y avait plus rien. Plus de doigt, plus de sensation. Juste un souvenir.  
« Que… »  
Lucas ne put terminer sa phrase qu’Eliott déposa son autre index sur sa seconde joue. Il s’en retrouva à court de mots, comme si la question qu’il s’apprêtait à poser était subitement restée coincée dans sa gorge. Le même tracé. Et son regard…

Eliott retira son doigt en même temps qu’il lâcha les yeux de Lucas. Une respiration tremblante dépassa ses lèvres entrouvertes quand ce dernier se rendit compte de la si petite distance qui les séparait. Le garçon le regardait de haut en bas ; il l’observait, comme il l’avait fait cette autre fois, quand il était venu chez lui. Ça l’intimidait. Bien qu’il ne le montrât pas, ça l’intimidait tellement…  
Lucas baissa les yeux sur les mains d’Eliott et vit qu’elles étaient vides. Plus de pinceau, plus de tube de peinture ; en revanche, ses deux index étaient recouvert d’une légère couche de vert. En repensant à ce qu’il avait ressenti en les sentant pressés contre ses joues, il amena sa propre main à son visage et découvrit que ses propres doigts étaient maintenant verts à leur tour.

Il ne se rendit compte qu’il avait baissé la tête qu’une fois que les doigts d’Eliott – ces mêmes doigts qui avaient tracé des lignes de peinture sur sa figure – la lui redressèrent. Ses yeux capturèrent les siens immédiatement, et Lucas sentit son ventre se serrer sous le poids de leur bleu si profond qu’il en était hypnotisant. Il ne savait pas s’il venait de lui ou d’Eliott, mais un soupir résonna autour d’eux.  
« Les couleurs te vont si bien, Lucas… »  
Lucas perdit alors la capacité de respirer. _Copine, copine, copine, copine._ Le mot se répétait, mais ceux d’Eliott étaient plus forts. _Les couleurs te vont si bien, Lucas…_ Peu importait la copine d’Eliott, peu importait Chloé qui pensait qu’il n’était qu’un connard de première. Peu importait ce que les autres en pensaient, peu importait ce qu’il s’était convaincu d’en penser. Peu importait la voix qui lui criait que rien de tout ça n’était réel, qu’il s’était tout imaginé. À cet instant précis, il était terriblement conscient que quoi qui se passait, c’était bien réel, ce n’était pas des histoires qu’il se racontait dans sa tête.  
« Les couleurs te vont si bien… » répéta Eliott, presque silencieusement.

_Ce n’est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être réel._ Alors pourquoi ressentait-il autant de choses différentes à la fois ? Et pourquoi avait-il l’impression qu’ils étaient plus proches encore qu’une seconde auparavant ? Chaque sensation semblait intensifiée et Lucas ne savait plus s’il rêvait ou s’il était bien là, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d’Eliott. _Embrasse-moi, s’il te plaît._ C’était une véritable torture et, pourtant, il aurait souhaité que jamais ce moment ne s’arrêtât. _Embrasse-moi, Eliott. Prouve-moi que c’est réel. Prouve-moi que ce n’est pas que des histoires que je me raconte dans ma tête._

Il n’avait pas entendu les bruits de pas. Ce fut les coups lents mais secs contre la porte du local qui fit sursauter Lucas, et il se recula vivement d’Eliott. La peinture verte qui recouvrait une partie de ses joues devait être totalement invisible sous la teinte rouge pivoine qu’elles devaient porter en ce moment.  
« Désolée d’interrompre… commença Imane dont le regard valsait entre les deux garçons. Daphné est en train de péter un plomb, Lucas. Elle a dit, je cite : tu prends trop de temps alors que, du temps, on n’en a pas.  
— Je, hum… bafouilla Lucas, encore trop chamboulé pour être capable de former une phrase cohérente. Ouais, je… j’arrive, je…  
— Cool. » l’interrompit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour s’en aller.

Lucas s’ébouriffa les cheveux, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu’il était nerveux, et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Alors, rien de tout ça n’était réel ? Ce n’était que des histoires qu’il se racontait dans sa tête ?

Il osa se retourner pour le regarder _lui_. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Eliott se mordit doucement la lèvre pour la relâcher presque aussi vite, laissant sa figure s’orner d’un sourire. En deux pas, il avait rejoint Lucas et il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. C’était si rapide, si bref ; en une seconde à peine, c’était terminé. Mais cette seconde fut suffisante pour que le cœur du châtain eût le temps de s’arrêter pour redémarrer à un rythme fou.  
« On se voit demain, Lucas. »  
Quelque chose tomba dans sa main et, en baissant la tête, il remarqua qu’il s’agissait d’un trousseau de clef. Il entendit les pas d’Eliott s’éloigner et s’empressa de la redresser. Le garçon s’était arrêté à la porte du local pour se retourner vers lui.  
« Oublie pas de fermer, d’accord ? »  
Il lui lança un clin d’œil puis, juste comme ça, il était parti.

Inconsciemment, la main de Lucas se hissa sur sa joue. La joue que l’index d’Eliott avait peinte. La joue que les lèvres d’Eliott avaient embrassée.  
Son cœur battait la chamade, son estomac faisait office de refuge pour papillons, son corps entier dégageait une chaleur incroyable. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lucas se surprit à sourire.  
À sourire pour de vrai.  
Parce que tout ça, c’était bien réel.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout à marine qui m'a donné l'idée d'eliott charriant lucas sur sa taille <33


End file.
